Today increasingly, data is transmitted, stored, and/or processed in compressed formats. In some cases, compression allows a reduction of I/O (input/output) operations. However, for this to translate into improved computation speed, the compression and decompression need to be fast. In particular, fast decompression is important in scenarios such as ones where data is read from a storage location more often than it is written.